DK Palace/Library/Evil Puffles 3
Prologue Chill was setting up his igloo. He went to sit in his chair, when his spy phone rang. "Hello?" said Chill. "Chill, it's me, Snowman. Meet me at the Everyday Phoning Facility!" replied Snowman. "OK, I'll be right there." Chill said. He hung up the phone and used his spy phone to go to the Ski Village. Chapter 1:The Evil Puffles Chill walked into the Everyday Phoning Facility, where he was greeted by Snowman. "I..came..as....soon.......as I could.." said Chill. "We have a problem, remember how we never made the Evil Puffles nice again?" asked Snowman. "OH NO!" Chill said. He called some of his friends, Staff, York, Gary, Hat, Metal, Sk8itbot and others. Chapter 2:Micro's Disaster Idea Chill, Gary, Hat Pop, Snowman, Staafan, Metalmanager, York, and Sk8itbot, followed by various agents, ran into the Forrest. They went down a tunnel to Micro's Base. "Hey, what happened to Sanity?" Gamgee asked as they slid down the tunnel. "Oh, he's far away. Somewhere locked away on Rockhopper Island. He can't break out." Snowman said. They arrived at Micro's Base. Micro captured all of them, and he put them in a giant tube. "Hello Agents! I have recently discovered a movie called Star Wars. I watched all 6 episodes. Now, you will go to a universe that you don't know about. I have got the clothing and weapons from the movie, and I will turn you guys into some of the charaters, and you will have to fight your way back to our world!" "Wait, weapons?" Alxeedoo1010 asked him curously. "What are they for?" "To attack your enimies." Micro replied. "But don't worry. If you get killed by your enemy, you will be transported into this cage behind me." Nobody liked this idea. Micro changed Gary into Luke Skywalker, Hat Pop into Princess Leia, Snowman into Han Solo, Chill into Chewbacca, Alxeedoo1010 into R2-D2, and Staffan into C3-P0. He also transformed Zacknjess into Lando Callarisian "Buh bye!!!" Micro said, and teleported the group to the alterinate universe. He transformed Metalmanager, Sk8itbot, York, Brookelas, Lucas, Homsolo, Robbsi, Seahorseruler, Tigernose and Gknee19 into Rebel Troopers. He transformed Burpy678 into Obi Wan Kenobi, Herbert into Boba Fett, Klutzy, the robbers and hackers into Stormtroopers, himself Darth Vader, and he retrived Sanity and transformed him into Darth Sidious. The group teleported into the alternenate demention. Chapter 3:Escaping The Ship Alx2-D2, Staff-P0 and Princess Hat were trapped in a ship, with various Stormtroppers in it, attacking them. They escaped, and met up with Rebel York and Rebel Homsolo. The 2 rebels escaped with the 3. The robots went in a escape pod, while the princess and 1 of the 2 rebels were caught by the Stormtroopers. The other rebel got attacked and "killed" by Darth Microchip. He laughed evily, and the Stormtroppers looked for my intruders. Chapter 4:Gary Skywalker buys the Robots The robots were sent to a planet called "Towntaween". Many pepole there looked for robots to help them with their lives. Little penguins called Jawas found the 2 robots and brought them to his store called "Robots 'R' Us". A young penguin named Gary Skywalker came into the shop one day, and he bought the 2 robots. "Now, are you used for evil, or good?" Gary Skywalker asked. "Good, of course. We also are part of the Rebel Army, we are in the robot force." said one robot. "COOL! I've always wanted to join the Rebel Army!" Gary said. They heard a noise. A ship landed in front of them, a penguin came out, followed by a furry creature. "Need a lift? I'm part of the Rebel Army aswell." the penguin said. Chapter 5:Snow Solo and Chillbacca "Your'e Snow Solo! And you partner, Chillbacca!!!" Gary said. "Yes, how did you know?" Solo asked. "I know lots about the Rebel Army. I am going to join them one day. Snow Solo just nooded his head. He welcomed Gary and the 2 robots inside. "So, what is your ship called?" Staff-P0 asked. "The Millenium Snowcone." Snow Solo replied. Staff-P0 didn't respond. He didn't say much as Chillbacca toured the whole ship. Gary ran out of the ship, followed by Staff-P0, Snow Solo, Chillbacca and Alx2-D2. He met up with a Jedi Master, Burpy Wan Kenobi. "Mr. Burby Wan," Gary said. "Can you teach me the ways of the force? "Of course!!!" Burpy Wan replied. "After all, I was a young jedi before the rebels. Before clone troppers, even!" He taught Gary about Darth Microchip. He told him Darth Microchip was once a jedi, but fell to the sith side. He became Darth Microchip. Only he didn't tell him one thing. Darth Microchip was Gary's father. He taught Gary all the ways of the force, and told him to go and defeat Darth Microchip. Gary poeyed, got out his lightsaber, and put it in his pocket. He went with Snow Solo, Burpy Wan, the 2 robots and Chillbacca, and they headed for Darth Microchip's ship, the Death Sun. Chapter 6:Duel of the Fates The Millenium Snowcone landed inside the Death Sun. A stormtrooper went inside to see who it was. Snow Solo grabbed, and beat him up, and got into the stormtrooper's uniform. Darth Sidious watvhed some more stormtroopers go in, only to be beaten up by Gary Skywalker. Gary and Snow were in the stormtroopers uniforms, and Darth Sidious didn't notice it was them. He walked off. Gary and Snow took off the helmets, and Chillbacca, Burpy Wan, and the robots walked out of the Millenium Snowcone. "Okay. Gary, Snow! You take the robots and Chillbacca and find Princess Hatia. I'll stall Darth Microchip." Burpy Wan said. The others did as they were told. They fought through Death Sun troopers, stormtroopers, security guards, and little spy mouse robots. Soon, Gary and Chillbaca found Princess Hatia, and they saved her. "Quick, follow me!" Princess Hatia said, and they followed. When Princess Hatia came to a stop, they saw the Millenium Snowcone, and many stormtroopers. They took them down. A few stormtroopers came into the door, and the group ran. "Come on, kid!" Snow shouted, refering to Gary Skywalker. "Where's Burpy Wan?" Gary said. He saw Burpy Wan fighting Darth Microchip, and Darth Microchip finished him off. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Gary said, as Snow Solo pulled him into the Millenium Snowcone, and they flew off. Chapter 7:TIE Fighter Battle While they were in the Millenium Snowcone, Gary was mumbiling about Burpy Wan. "I can't belive he's gone!" Gary Skywalker said. "Well, he is." Hat Popia said. The ship shook a little. Then, the group saw it. A bunch of Darth Microchip's storm troopers were attacking in their little TIE Figters. "Gary, go down that hatch!" Snow Solo said, and Gary did as he was told. They fired at the thousands of TIE fighters, and finally, Gary shot the last one. "I DID IT SNOW!" Gary said. "Don't push your luck, dude." he replied. They flew off to Hat Popia's home planet. Darth Microchiper was still alive, but, he would be back. They celebrated their win on Hat Popia's home planet, but, little did they know, Darth Microchiper had grabbed onto the back of the ship, and had something else in store for them.... Chapter 8:Darth Micro's suprise Attack Darth Micro peeked at the hereos behind a small rock. He laughed quietly. He was going to destroy Gary, Snow and Hat Popia, along with Chillbacca. He slowly took out his lightsaber, and attacked. Gary saw him in the distance, and he got out his lightsaber. He jumped backed and hit Darth Micro's lightsaber. Darth Micro almost fell off the planet, but he managed to grab the edge. "I'm not going anywhere! I can't loose to a weakling like Gary Skywalker!" Darth Micro exclaimed. "Eh, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I'm no weakling!" Gary said, annoyed. Darth Micro jumped up onto the planet. He threw his lightsaber at Gary. "Fail man, fail." Gary said mockingly. "Aw, cut it out!" Darth Micro said, angered. Darth Micro was about to put his lightsaber in Gary's head, but Gary kicked him and Darth Micro fell off the planet. "You're an idiot, Gary Skywalker!!!!" Darth Micro said, as it echoed through the galexy. Snow Solo and Hat Popia were impressed. "Nice." Hat and Snow said at the same time. "Thanks." Gary said as they continued partying. Chapter 9:He survived??? Clinging to the side of the planet, Darth Micro was about to fall off. He couldn't sink his fingers into the planet any longer. Before we fell, he quickly jumped and landed onto the planet instantly. Gary Skywalker saw him and instantly attacked. He accidently put his lightsaber through his leg and Darth Micro fainted. Before Darth Micro became one with the force, he told Gary; "Gary, I am your father," he said. "NOOOOOOOOO!!" Gary said, then brought his evil father to the hospital. Afterwards, they returned to the real life (ex Club Penguin) and the good penguins starred at Micro. "Did you like it?" Microchip asked. Everyone walked out, very annoyed. Micro knew they would not come in his new ideas for everyone, not just for evil pepole. Micro fell on the floor and fell asleep. THE END